The present invention is directed generally to a screw stabilizer and, in particular, to a screw stabilizer which prevents the undesired loosening of a screw, particularly adapted for use, for example, in the tightening of a drum head on a drum using lug screws.
In many applications, it is desired to prevent the undesired loosening of a screw which is used to tighten or adjust one element or work piece with respect to another element or work piece. Often, vibration or other environmental factors cause the screw or other fastening means to loosen causing unwanted effects. For example, the head of a drum is selectively tightened on the shell or body of the drum by means of lug screws to place the desired tension on the drum head. Once set, vibration caused by beating on the drum may cause loosening of the lug screws.
In such a drum construction, a plurality of lug nuts are secured around the outer circumference of the drum shell. Each lug nut includes a threaded opening therein. The drum head is secured to a rim which includes an opening in alignment with each of the lug nuts. A lug screw extends through each opening in the rim and is threaded to a respective lug nut. The lug screw is tightened against the rim to stretch the drum head to the desired degree. As a drummer plays the drum, the vibration causes the lug screw to loosen thereby requiring re-tightening of the drum head at relatively frequent and undesirable intervals.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a screw stabilizer which prevents loosening of a screw while permitting easy adjustment thereof.